


'oral communication' is a bad pun to use

by valiantfindekano



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Iyo Washuu? Don't know her, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, urie's in it for power and his office kinks, weird formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantfindekano/pseuds/valiantfindekano
Summary: here’s something urie really didn’t anticipate: matsuri’s tongue is skilled at more than just issuing orders ( well, if he’s even good at that. )  /  not the fic i should be posting on urie's birthday, but here we are





	

here’s something urie really didn’t anticipate: matsuri’s tongue is skilled at more than just issuing orders ( well, if he’s even good at that. )

kind of an accident that he finds out, too. matsuri’s hand on his shoulder, pressing down … there’d been an unmistakable suggestion in the division chief’s eyes when he’d cornered him in the office.

urie’s not entirely opposed, but ( sometimes ) he believes in disclosure. ’ special class, i … ’ he hadn’t really needed to affect a coy blush. biting his lip and looking down would’ve been enough on its own, but it’s not like he’d expected to be in the position of explaining to his boss that he’s never performed oral on another man before.

but the bigger surprise is that matsuri thought it necessary to demonstrate, and that’s how urie’s found himself in head of division’s chair, suit trousers pushed down towards his thighs, and … he expects he’ll be disgusted with himself later, but right now he’s content to ignore it and ride out this pleasure for what it is.

( ah … and it’s not something he expects he’ll have another opportunity at. )

( washuu matsuri. special class investigator. prospective bureau director of the commission of counter ghoul. washuu family heir. he’s currently kneeling behind his own desk, in front of his own chair, sucking off his subordinate. )

urie feels another weird rush of excitement …. matsuri’s tongue drags up the underside of his cock, and urie’s hands tighten on the arms of the chair as his back arches. fuck. fuck, it’s not enough that matsuri should be doing this to him … why is it something that he’s so skilled at?

germany, he thinks. that’s usually the answer to personal questions. i learned that in germany, rank 1. do you know the way the german investigators do it?

it’s a shame that urie can’t grab his boss’s hair and tell him to suck harder. the chair’s really inspiring a sense of authority. or matsuri’s kneeling pose is. either way. it’s torturous to have to cling to the chair as another wave of pleasure drives him over the edge, matsuri’s hands holding his hips in place. a weird gasp that urie realises is his own, but at least there’s no mirror in here, and the reflective glass of the windows is behind him. he’s glad he doesn’t have to see his own face.

no … instead he’ll savour, for the last few seconds that he’s able, the sight of the division chief on the floor in front of him, kneeling, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he pulls himself back up to his feet.

yes, things aren’t quite back to normal even though matsuri is once again looking down at him. his hair’s slightly unkempt, lips red and slick, tie knocked askew. feels unkind to think it, but urie decides it suits him.

’ clean yourself up, ’ matsuri instructs. ’ i’m expecting visitors. ’

oh. urie struggles to sit up, hands already working to fix himself. if that door opened right now … he’d be the one caught exposed ( matsuri is already straightening his tie. ) he’d rather not find out what matsuri would say in that situation. probably not a generous, honest confession that he’d just had his subordinate’s dick in his mouth.

( would that shock anyone anymore, though? with the state the commission’s in right now? )

it’s urie’s turn to lick his lips. ‘ special class washuu … thank you. ’ seems weird to be saying it. feels wrong not to. he tries not to think about his knees feeling weak, or a heaviness in his voice that he isn’t accustomed to.

matsuri reaches out, letting a hand cup urie’s cheek. the gesture is oddly cold. ’ you owe me, ’ he answers without so much as a smile. ’ now good afternoon, urie. ’


End file.
